


We Just Want To Break The Rules

by ApolloGeek27



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Lan Qiren Has Heart Attacks, Lan Wangji Can't Say Fuck, Let Wei Wuxian Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Wei Wuxian: Rules were meant to be broken!Lan Qiren: They’re made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.Lan Jingyi: Uh, piñatas?Lan Sizhui: Glow-sticks.Lan Wangji: Karate boards.Lan Xichen: Spaghetti, when you have a small pot.Wei Wuxian: Rules![Drabbles]





	1. Do Not Kill Within Cloud Recesses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my-otp-list in Tumblr for having a post with most of the Gusu Lan Sect rules translated. Check them out!

Cloud Recesses was burning. 

The smell of smoke and blood clogged up Lan Wangji's nose, making it harder for him to breathe. His left hand clutched onto the aged oak pillars, his battered body was tired and weary.

But he couldn't rest now. He still had to defend the Library Pavilion. It was his duty. Just as his uncle had said.

_"Protect the Library Pavilion! We cannot let our heritage burn!"_

His right leg throbbed with pain, his life fluid sluggishly flowed down from the inconvenient gash on his calf staining his once-pristine robes, turning the pure white into an ugly shade of red. 

Lan Wangji's gold eyes were dimmed as he looked at the unmoving bodies on the floor. Their chests weren't moving, giving evidence to his growing suspicions. 

His right hand hung to his side, limp. It laid itself on Wangji (The guqin that Lan Wangji uses as a musical weapon), the slight sting he felt on his fingertips reminded him exactly how these bodies ended up on the floor.

He knew that if his brother saw him, he would feel mournful of the fact that Lan Wangji had dirtied his hands. But he wasn't here to see to him.

 **WhyBrother?WhyDidYouLeaveMeAlone?WhyDidYouGoAway?Brother?Why?IWantFather.IWishFatherWasHere.PleaseDon'tLeaveMe.**  

Lan Wangji took a deep breath, the smell of smoke and blood drifting to his nose.

Cloud Recesses was burning.


	2. Do Not Fight Without Permission

Wei Wuxian sighed in contentment, his back against the rough bark of the magnolia tree. In his right hand was a jar of Emperor's Smile, halfway empty from his earlier drinking.

He was currently waiting at 11 o'clock at night for tonight's patrol guard to come and find him breaking the rules. If Jiang Cheng were to know what he was doing, Wei Wuxian knew that he'd be furiously yelled at within an inch of his life for being such a troublemaker.

Of course, that didn't matter to Wei Wuxian. What mattered most importantly to him was the patrol guard who was coming. Normally, Wei Wuxian would try with all his power to avoid getting caught breaking the rules.

But some of the disciples from the other sects whispered about how a great beauty was to be on patrol duty tonight. Since the Gusu Lan Sect separated their female disciples from their male disciples, tonight was the only chance Wei Wuxian would have to see a female disciple! It would be worth the trouble just so he could catch a glimpse of her face. 

So, here he was, sitting in full view of any passerby, drinking alcohol with no remorse. Soon, the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

Wei Wuxian was ready to charm the beautiful maiden who was about to catch him in the act . . . only to be disappointed seeing the ever-so-strict second master Lan come into view. 

Lan Wangji looked up just in time to see Wei Wuxian with a downcast face and jar of Emperor's Smile in his arms. 

Upon seeing this scene, Lan Wangji felt his eye twitch in anger. Wei Wuxian had already gotten in trouble earlier this week for causing a disturbance in class. But now he dares to boldly flaunt off his skill in breaking the rules. Truly, he was shameless.

"Ah, Lan Zhan! How unexpected to see you here. I thought that a great beauty was to patrol the walls tonight. But, ah, it just seems that it was you." Wei Wuxian offhandedly commented. He took swing of some Emperor's Smile, hoping that the delicate and sweet taste of the alcohol would lift his disappointment. 

Hearing that, Lan Wangji felt his heart clench in an unknown emotion. "Female disciples are not allowed to patrol after night." 

Wei Wuxian eyed Lan Wangji with interest. "Truly? Ah~ What a shame! To think that I can't view the great beauties of the Gusu Lan Sect, pity my poor soul." 

Lan Wangji, one of the great beauties of the Gusu Lan Sect, " . . . "

"Well, then I better get going. Since there is nothing we have to say to each other anymore, I shall take my leave." Wei Wuxian then drank the last drops of the jar and stood up, brushing his pants off of any dirt. 

"Tomorrow you will take your punishment." Lan Wangji stated. He watched with a great amount of focus the actions that Wei Wuxian took, wary of his unpredictable nature.

Wei Wuxian pouted, "Oh~ Can't you just let me off this time? Please? I promise, I won't do anything for the entire week if you let me off today!"

All Lan Wangji did was frown in response. 

Wei Wuxian huffed childishly before an idea popped into his mind. He then smiled mischievously at Lan Wangji before throwing the jar he was holding at Lan Wangji's face. 

Lan Wangji swiftly pulled out Bichen (Lan Wangji's cultivation sword) and shattered the jar to pieces. By the time he looked up, Wei Wuxian was up in his face, aiming a punch to his neck.

Lan Wangji dodged the punch, blocking it with his other hand and slashing his sword towards Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian flipped away from him and landed some feet away.

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian laughed as he heard the enraged shout directed towards him. "Hahaha! Come on Lan Zhan! Why don't you make this night worthwhile for me, eh? A spar won't hurt you!"

With that said, Wei Wuxian rushed towards Lan Wangji again with a large smile on his face.

It would only be in the next morning that Wei Wuxian would regret his impulsive decision to have a spar with Lan Wangji when he had to practice doing handstands while writing the Gusu Lan Sect rules a thousand times.  


	3. Do Not Commit Acts Of Promiscuity

Wei Wuxian giggled, eyeing the bound and helpless figure underneath him. 

"Oh~ Lan Zhan! Don't make that face at me. It just wants to make me tease you even more." Wei Wuxian smirked.

Lan Wangji, his ears flushed pink, just glared with teary eyes at him. Currently, he was bound with his own forehead ribbon, underneath Wei Wuxian, in the Library Pavilion. 

How did this situation come to be?

Well, part of the fault can fall onto Wei Wuxian for suggesting to have  _pa-pa-pa_ in the places where they had made memories together. But, it was also Lan Wangji's fault as well.

Lan Wangji shouldn't have been so weak to Wei Wuxian's demands but, more than that, he shouldn't have let his desire to have Wei Wuxian make love to him get to his head. 

So, now, here they were. In the Library Pavilion. With Wei Wuxian between his legs ready to _pa-pa-pa_ him into tomorrow. 

If his ancestors saw what was happening right now they would be rolling in their graves. Heavens, if his _Uncle_ saw him he would die right on the spot for shame. 

Fortunately, his Uncle was in the Unclean Realm attending the Discussion Conference hosted by the Qinghe Nie Sect. And thankfully, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui also went with him.

Despite being affectionate with Wei Wuxian in public, Lan Wangji still felt shy about having his husband _pa-pa-pa_ him.  

Lan Wangji stiffened when he felt a finger move inside him. He looked up at Wei Wuxian and glared once more.

"Hahaha~ Don't look at me like that! You were the one lost in your head. Ah, Lan Zhan, you do know that we have to finish this quick or else someone would see us in here, right?" Wei Wuxian then curled the finger inside him, making Lan Wangji shiver at the sensation.

Lan Wangji had almost forgotten the fact that they were just doing the _pa-pa-pa_ with no locked doors or windows.

In a way, what they were doing was extremely risky. But, if anything, it made a hidden part of Lan Wangji squirm with lust knowing that someone might catch them in the act. Having someone see the physical proof that Wei Wuxian loved him, something that Lan Wangji still had trouble believing, made his chest feel warm and heavy. 

Soon, Wei Wuxian took out the finger and slowly inserted something else instead.

Lan Wangji could feel himself clench on the pulsing object, his insides being stretched in a burning sensation.

Wei Wuxian laid a kiss on his inner thigh before fully sheathing himself in. And just as he was about to move . . . 

. . . the door to the Library Pavilion opened, allowing his brother, Lan Xichen to witness his husband _pa-pa-pa_ him.

. . . 

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Silence. 

Pure silence.

The sounds of birds chirping and the faint noise of disciples talking to each other could be heard.

Lan Xichen stared at the scene in front of him before slowly closing the door, the alarmed expressions on Wei Wuxian's and Lan Wangji's face being hidden before his eyes.

Lan Xichen had just exited out of seclusion a few months ago, ready to take back his responsibilities as a Sect Leader once more. Ready to rejoin the world of cultivation.

He suddenly regretted that choice. 


	4. Do Not Make Noise

Wei Wuxian screamed, high pitched and loud, like a little girl when he saw the approaching beast. His initial reaction to seeing Fairy was to jump into the arms of his husband, burying his face into the pristine white robes, safe in the knowledge that Lan Wangji wouldn't leave him to defend himself from the horrid creature.

Lan Wangji just held Wei Wuxian in his arms with no regard for the dog that caused such a reaction in his husband. A slight smile upon his lips, only visible to those who knew him intimately.

Lan Wangji was slightly grateful for Wei Wuxian's fear of dogs. He always had the opportunity to hold his dear husband in his arms without Wei Wuxian teasing him, too frightened by the dog.

Lan Wangji relished in the warmth of Wei Wuxian's body, content in holding onto him forever.

Jin Ling huffed, displeased at the reaction that Wei Wuxian showed his most beloved companion. "Oi, Wei Wuxian, stop screaming every time you see Fairy. You're making him sad!"

Fairy's ears were lowered on his head, his snout facing the ground as he whimpered sadly. 

All Wei Wuxian did was clutch tighter to Lan Wangji. "Why would I be nice to that mutt?! Just get it away from me!"

Lan Jingyi snorted. "Mistress Jin, it's useless. Just take the dog away from Senior Wei! Besides that, who said you can bring it here? Animals are forbidden in Cloud Recesses!" 

Jin Ling sneered at him. "I'm the Sect Leader now! You should address me as Sect Leader Jin. Besides, as Sect Leader, I'm allowed to bring Fairy with me where ever I want."

"Sect Leader Jin, huh? I'll call you that when you stop acting like a little mistress!" Lan Jingyi retorted.

Soon a very loud argument began to occur between the two youths, adding to the already noisy yelling of Wei Wuxian and the sad whimpering of Fairy.

Lan Sizhui sighed as he saw the whole commotion, knowing for a fact that it will be up to him to calm everyone down before Lan Qiren brought down his wrath upon them.

So Lan Sizhui joined the vocal argument, trying to bring order to the very unsightly picture that everyone was presenting. But, if anything, his attempts of peacemaking only made the uncontrollable situation spiral more out of control.

Everything just dissolved into a cacophony of noise.


End file.
